


Morning Meditation

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Meditation, POV Mike Hannigan, Post-Canon, Quirky Phoebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Mike had gotten up a bit earlier than normal on a Sunday morning and was surprised to walk into the living room and see his wife, Phoebe, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, hands on her knees with her palms raised upward, and her eyes closed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any, Calming morning ritual" on fic_promptly: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/493099.html?thread=14748715&posted=1#cmt14846763

Mike had gotten up a bit earlier than normal on a Sunday morning and was surprised to walk into the living room and see his wife, Phoebe, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, hands on her knees with her palms raised upward, and her eyes closed.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, what are you doing?"  
  
She whipped her head around and frowned at him. "Mike! You interrupted my daily meditation session!"  
  
"Daily meditation session?"  
  
She nodded. "It helps balance my chakras and releases the bad energy the universe puts out. You don't want me to have bad energy, do you?"  
  
Mike knew better than to argue when Phoebe said something odd. "Of course not. I'll just go back to our room so you can get back to balancing your chakras." He had been planning to get a glass of water, but that could wait. From her facial expression, he could tell that Phoebe took her meditation ritual very seriously.  
  
"I appreciate that. I should be done in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Mike nodded and turned around to walk back to their bedroom. He could go back to sleep, or failing that, he could continue reading that book he started a few days ago. He just needed to pass the time until Phoebe had finished meditating.


End file.
